the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ring Master 2018 (Joel3736 PPV)
MFWC Ringmaster 2019 was an MFWC Wrestling Pay-Per-View telecast that took place at the Palace of Auburn Hills in Michigan of the United States of America on Sunday June 10, 2018. It was presented in front of 7,682 spectators and featured the first ever tournament to crown the MFWC Wrestling Ring Master. The winner of the 8-man tournament was gauranteed a title shot at Wrestle Fest in August. Match Card The Big Dog vs. Mr. Amazing Kyle Glenn vs. The Miz (the Rematch) MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship- "The Natural Elena Hart© vs. Selena Silva MFWC Classic Wrestling Championship- The Navajo Warrior© vs. Chris Cross Jamie vs. Chelsea vs. Amber Finch vs. Alexia Paul (4-Way Dance) Aiden Strong vs. Ace Martinez (the Rubber Match, series tied 1-1) MFWC Wrestling Championship- Rex Corona© vs. Captain Jack vs. "the Professor" Adrian Leon MFWC Ring Master Wrestling Tournament Participants: Ricky Corino, Chase Awesome, Brute Pain, Maximus, Gavin Wolf, Bradley Fizer, Hercules, and Tyson Steele. Tournament Results 1st Round Brute Pain def. Bradley Fizer by Count-Out Chase Awesome def. Hercules Gavin Wolf def. Tyson Steele by Count-Out Maximus def. Ricky "the Spider" Corino 2nd Round Brute Pain def. Chase Awesome Maximus def. Gavin Wolf Finals Brute Pain def. Maximus to win the 2018 MFWC Wrestling Ring Master Tournament. Kayfabe Commentaries * It was a mistake to title it MFWC Wrestling Ring Master 2019, I completely meant to put 2018, so please disregard the 2019 and realize it was in error, I had WWE 2k19 on my mind at the time. Lol. * The tournament went well and did what it was meant to do, completely push my main monster heel right now, Brute Pain, whom I will unveil pictures of in WWE 2k19 once I get it in 2 days and re-create that character. The plan is to continue to push him strong as sort of a heel Ryback/Brock Lesnar/Mark Henry type heel where he doesn't say much with words, just with actions. He has a devastating Pounce and Jackhammer combination that has been putting many opponents away lately. * I couldn't decide on a true #1 contender for the MFWC Wrestling Championship so I decided to have both of my current top heel contenders, Captain Jack and Adrian Leon receive a title shot. Gavin Wolf is out of the title picture for the foreseeable future after being defeated in two title matches by Rex Corona. * The Women's Championship has been hotly contested lately as Dani Dynamite came within an eye lash of dethroning the still reigning and defending champion, Elena Hart, whom has been embroiled in a bitter feud with Selena Silva after Elena Hart viciously attacked Silva's best friend Monica Gomez a couple months ago (she has been out of action ever since, in reality it is to write her off the show until after this event). * I truly couldn't think of a number one contender for the Classic Wrestling Championship with my roster being thinned out and several challengers already having been defeated by the Navajo Warrior so I had Chris Cross win a 6-man battle Royal to crown a new #1 contender. The feud so far has been OK, nothing special, and I plan on having this be the end to their feud. * The Miz/Kyle Glenn original match, you can see in my past Genesis 2k18 show, where the Miz went over. This is just basically another one off for the Miz and was basically used for Kyle Glenn to get his win back. * I'm planning on doing a short, little underdog storyline between Mr. Amazing and the Big Dog. Mr. Amazing defeated the Big Dog in a huge upset, on a recent episode of Friday Night Stars Under the Stars. This is the rematch. Category:PPVs Category:Shows